jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mojo Joestar
Mojo Joestar (モジョージョスター, Mojō Josutā) becomes the second protagonist after his friend and twin Jounouchi Kujo dies. A powerful member of the Joestar clan, a master of Hamon, the son of Diovanna, and the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar and grandson to Dio Brando he was raised by his mother Diovanna to hate the Joestars but he later finds out that he is a Joestar himself and along side another Joestar descendant by the name of Jounouchi Kujo Mojo took the Joestar name and fights against his mother using his Hamon and later on his stand Tiger Driver 98 more commonly called TD98 which is later destroyed and Mojo gains a new stand, Passion. Appearance Facial Features Mojo looks a lot like his father Joseph and his biological grandfather/great grandfather Jonathan he has a strong jaw line, high cheekbones, and blue eyes. He is constantly smiling or grinning and is usually in a great mood. Mojo has defined facial features and has a long scar along the bridge of his nose along the width of his face. he also has thick eyebrows and moderately thick lips. Bodily Features Mojo stands at 5'9, is extremely well built, has short and spiky blue, unkempt hair with parts of his bangs shooting outwards in spikes. His hair is short in the back and he very closely resembles his relatives Jonathan Joestar and Joseph Joestar but shorter. Fashion Sense He wears a black dress shirt that has a clerical collar and a tailcoat jacket with a high collar which has a front reaching above his midriff. His jacket is white with gold trimming all over it and has a crucifix with angel wings on the back of the jacket that's gold and ornate. The jacket also has gold shoulder pads with tassels hanging down. he wears a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. Mojo also wears a black and white scarf around his neck. Personality Mojo is a kind hearted doofus who's smarter than he lets on and may be the smartest guy around. Although he acts dumb he has moments of intelligence and cunning along with a strong will to never stop fighting he is also known for being hyperactive and a jokester who never takes anything seriously. Mojo has an endless supply of puns and jokes. The deadliest thing about Mojo is his mind despite acting like an idiot he's shown cunning and is known for using taunts and insults to psyche out his opponents. To do so, he notably predicts what his enemies will say next or more commonly provokes them to unnerve them and make them predictable in their move. Mojo like his father is proficient in analyzing the personalities of those he faces and shamelessly exploiting any character flaw in order to return whatever they will be doing next against them, most commonly their overconfidence. Synopsis Mojo Joestar (born Brando) his mother Diovanna is the illegitimate daughter of Dio Brando she used her stand (Love Over Gold) to impregnate herself with Joseph Joestars DNA because she found a prophecy that said a Joestar would reach Requiem so she rationalized that if she had the child in her palm then she could control the world and surpass her father. Born in 1994 he was raised to be a Hamon user but because he couldn't manifest a stand he was relegated to a lackey and one day he met a Joestar descendant named Jounouchi Kujo who uses the stand Neon Bible. Jounouchi told Mojo the truth about Dio as well as the truth about Diovanna causing him to promptly turn on his mother killing her right hand man and join Jonouchi on his quest to stop his mother and atone for the wrongs he has done in the past as one of his mothers lackeys. A stand user named Lennon and his stand Abbey Road nearly kill Jounouchi causing Mojo to snap and awaken his stand after he was struck by a stand arrow that didnt seem to work. He uses his new stand Tiger Driver 98 to defeat Lennon (more commonly called TD98). Powers & Abilities Mojo inherited the Ripple (Hamon) and its capabilities from his Father Joseph Joestar, he was taught at a young age to use Hamon since he didn’t manifest a stand until much later. ATTACKS: * : Mojo infuses his Ripple into strands of hair to make them hard enough to block incoming projectiles. Mojo can use the ability to create a wall of Ripple in order to block bullets. * |Ōbādoraibu}}: Much like any other Overdrive, the technique sends a large pulse of Ripple through an object. or being: Mojo charges Ripple into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike. * : Mojo uses the Ripple to dislocate his should and arm to strike opponents at a longer range. * |Hamon Ōbādoraibu|}}: Mojo channels a large amount of the Ripple into his whole arm and delivers a powerful chopping attack. This slowly transfers the Ripple blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up when Mojo touched it. *'Ripple Beat:' Mojo charges his hand with Ripple and strikes his opponent with a chop. This attack is not capable of harming Joseph himself even if he directs it to himself, as the Ripple used is his own. American Clackers Mojo's father Joseph invented a fighting style that involved infusing the Ripple into a pair of normal American Clackers Once infused, the Clackers become a lethal weapon, as the user is able to rip through an opponent's skin using them, and from there the Ripple can enter the body, thus inflicting massive damage. Because of their shape and aerodynamic design, someone who is trained in the Clackers' use is able to easily maneuver them around their body, even having the ability to make them seemingly disappear by hiding them behind their back. * : Mojo chucks the Clackers into his opponent's direction. This can be done a number of ways, but to produce the best and most surprising effect, he can hide them behind his back. From there, Mojo can slingshot them from behind his back at the enemy in all directions. * : Mojo throws both pairs of Clackers into a beam or pillar behind the opponent. This is in order to fool them into assuming he missed. One is thrown into the partition, causing one side of it to be lodged in place. The other side grabs onto the second pair of Clackers, and essentially flings them back towards the opponent from behind, much like how a boomerang works. Normal Yoyo\Bladed Yoyo Mojo himself invented a fighting style that involved infusing the Ripple into a pair of normal or bladed yoyo's which can be used as single or dual or many yoyo's Once infused, the yoyo's become a lethal weapon, as the user is able to rip through an opponent's skin using them, and from there the Ripple can enter the body, thus inflicting massive damage. Because of their shape and aerodynamic design, someone who is trained in the the Ripple technique can also use them to bounce and ricochet off walls and bounce of various surfaces he knows every single yoyo trick and can use them masterfully. * Throw Down ( -投げる Nageru): Mojo lets go of the yo-yo while forcefully uncurling his arm in such a way that the yo-yo translates its gained linear momentum into rotational inertia, far more than just dropping the yo-yo down the ripple causes the yoyo's spin increase massively spinning in revolution over million times. * Sleeper ( 寝台 Shindai): Mojo performs a throw down but allow the yo-yo to spin at the end of the string without pulling it back up the ripple causes the yoyo's spin increase massively spinning in revolution over million times. * The Breakaway ( 離散 Risan): Mojo basically nothing but a Throw Down to the right but since he can use more then one yoyo it can be done left or right it and catches enemies off guard. * Around The World (''' 世界中で Sekaijū De): Mojo spins the yoyo around in a complete circle and can be done in various lengths and size of rotation this move can be done with a single or dual yoyo's they can be normal or bladed yoyo's. * '''Yoyo Infinite Strike ( ヨーヨー無限ストライク Yōyō Mugen Sutoraiku): Mojo chucks the Yoyo into his opponent's direction mojo uses a insane amount of Yoyo tricks in succession but uses many angles to create a unavoidable attack from every single possible angle much like all the other attacks that use Ripple in combination with yoyo's that can be normal or bladed. STAND Mojo's stand Tiger Driver 98 manifests itself after Mojos friends are nearly killed and it finally shows itself it manifests as a large humanoid standing at 10'9 it has dark tanned olive skin and 8 pack ab its head looks like a real tiger head that has fur draped down its chest and it wears spiked black and orange knee and elbow pads and it wears a pair of orange and black tight wrestlers trunks that goes up to his belly button and the leg part goes to mid point of his thighs the trunks front read "TIGER POWER!!!" TD98 wears a pair of spiked knuckled orange and black mma gloves. this stand can move attack at incredible speed and has immense power it can also and amp it's stats up to A. But it is inferior to the most strongest STAND to have ever exist, Gold Experineve Requiem. TD98 uses a supply of wrestling and grappling techniques as well as many strikes TD98 later gets ripped out of Mojo and destroyed he loses the ability to manifest a stand and gains a new one much later on. Mojos manifests his next stand Passion when his first stand it gets ripped out of him and his dead Friends ghost posseses a stand arrow and pierces him and the dead Friend becomes the manifestation of his will and life force. The dead Friend says he's had many Passions love, hate, joy, friendship but he says his strongest passion is to protect the ones he loves so he takes that as his stand name. Passion looks like a olive skinned humanoid with a angelic face and instead of white all the eyeball is completely glowing gold and it has two long tear tracks that rub down it's face that are gold it has blump lips its brown hair is thick long and very curly having many ringlets in them. It has six pack abs and has two muscular arms it has straps that are brown all over its arms and hands they have buckles as well Passion has two white shoulder pads that have crosses on then that are golden the the stand have spikes on the knuckles of each fist. It has two wings that are glorious and angelic aand has a pure white robe with one strap slung over a shoulder. Passion starts off only able to fight physically but later gains more ability as it develops. - First Power this stand gains is the power to heal Injuries, Illnesses, Status Effects and Ailments as well as well as deceases but it must transfer from one thing to another for its power to work. - Second Power this stand gains is the power to take things away like sight, thought, free will, hearing, ability to activate stands and more acting like a more it can also add things like increasing a person's sight, perception of time, adding muscle, accelerating heart speed and more. Trivia Mojo is a known Vegetarian. Mojo is a proud canadian. His favourite color is Pink. His stand was inspired by King from Tekken and Tiger Mask and Dark Tiger Mask from the anime and manga series Tiger Mask. Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Jojo Category:Evil turns good Category:Joestar Family Category:Brando Family Category:Stand User Category:Hamon User